


G: “Get a room!”

by notsatanplease



Series: Jeongcheol A to Z [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan Are Best Friends, Idols, M/M, ideal cut, jeongcheol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsatanplease/pseuds/notsatanplease
Summary: Or all the times nataston has wanted to scream this line into their phone screen.





	1. Go away

**Author's Note:**

> This is a start to more often postings! Just short little ones based on cute loving images of our favourite couple!

“Baby, wake up, it is almost time.”

Jeonghan rubbed his eyes blearily, feeling the shoulder he has been resting on budge into movement. From the deep voice, faint scent of cologne, hair wax and musky sweat Jeonghan could tell who it was almost immediately. Well, it’s their encore stage so of course the eldest couple would be seated next to one another. Keeping to his image of a sloth, Jeonghan refuses to move, happy to get even just another moment of rest.

But of course, life doesn’t work that way because immediately after that he felt someone poking him on his left, a familiar softness in the voice of the relentless assaillant. “Yoon Jeonghan, you sleepy pig, the song is starting soon.”

Rubbing face into his human bolster’s arm, Jeonghan muffled his indignant whines from his best friend’s nagging, eager to get back to a peaceful state of rest in Seungcheol’s embrace. Because of the screams from the fans outside, the angel of the team couldn’t hear anything too coherently but it was crystal clear that if he could, he would have heard the unimpressed huff of the American singer.

Thankfully it seems like his other half has decided to indulge in his wishes for a longer period of time because Jeonghan feels his arm rotate into movement, the warm palm stroking down the slender back while Seungcheol peels his body away from the younger. The transition takes place with the brunette’s eyes closed but he quickly found himself lying comfortably in the rapper’s lap, one of Seungcheol’s arms carefully placed at the dips of the vocalist’s waist while the other supports his head.

As a show of thanks, Jeonghan presses a quick kiss to his hand, feeling Seungcheol’s thumb caress his skin tenderly, always in loving motion and utter adoration even when all of them were drained from the runnings of this tour.

“Hyungs, be careful okay.” This time, the warning came from the ever lovely Jun who was at the cube by their side. Obligated to give a proper response to such a sweet kid, Jeonghan lifted his head up to smile at the true saint of their team, “We will, thank you Jun.” Seungcheol being the best boyfriend ever supported his lover immediately (literally) , while giving a thumbs up and a smiley “Yeah Jun, it’s okay.” the elder also supported the back of his lover’s neck to prevent any straining.

Following his physical exertion, Jeonghan returned to his original position, eyes closing happily as Seungcheol continues to lull him to sleep with his gentle touches. Until he heard the (now annoyingly) smooth voice of his Best Friend again, “Yah, you speak normally to Jun but gave me an indistinguishable nonsense of a reply.”

“Go away Jisoo” was the immediate reply which pulled a smile out of his feigned annoyance as he felt the thighs cushioning his head quake from amused laughter, the not so gentle kicks from said gremlin aimed at his fleshless butt completely ignored.

With half opened eyes, Jeonghan sees the staff move fervently across the stage, getting ready to launch them onto the platforms again. The crowd outside were cheering for the encore stage and they shouldn’t be keeping them waiting for to long. At that same moment, he feels his leader ruffle his hair so he glances up to stare into those loving orbs out of habit.   
  
“You sure you want to continue laying here?”

Not replying to the question, Jeonghan just snuggles closer, curling his legs to his chest and nuzzling his head onto the firm muscles of the elder who laughs warmly again at the display of childish affection. A reaction that contrasted drastically to one Hong Jisoo who was mock puking at his bestie, calling him out for being “disgusting” which roused much laughter from the boys.

 

* * *

 

”Gyu, look!”

”what...?”

Minghao all but shoved his Instagram feed into his best friend’s face, eager to share his findings for the day.

Taking a quick look to see familiar faces looking comfortable together even when sweat drenched them entirely and the throngs of excited comments below the image, Mingyu smiled a private grin, happy to see the positive reactions from their fans.

”The hyungs have a lot of support from carats huh.”

Overwhelmed with happiness, Minghao laughed and exclaimed loudly at his friend’s naive remark.

”puh-lease, I’m sure they found out about them even before they started dating.”


	2. Give me attention (pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan gets lonely too

The cabin lights turned on as soon as the voice of the captain was heard, it is time for their breakfast aboard the long haul flight. The sound of zips and clothes rustling, people fervently mumbling and heels stamping on to the floor stirred Jeonghan up from his sleep. Feeling someone wipe away the drool on the edge of his lips with a huffy tsk, Jeonghan decides that it was a good nap as he tries to impishly lick the offensive thumb.

A wonderfully annoyed “You are so gross, Yoon Jeonghan.” was pulled out of his best friend and he opened his eyes blearily only to stare at the face of disapproval of said person before replying with zero sincerity in his sugar sweet voice “And you are so handsome, Hong Jisoo.”

The eye roll he received was enough to make him chortle as he straightened his back and lightly pulled his muscles, the pristine white shirt he wore stretching along with his motions.

“Han, do you not have clothes.”

The question didn’t seem to make sense to him because obviously he was covered in some kind of cloth in public.  _ What is Josh asking? Is he okay? _

Another eye roll. “Stop that, what I meant was, why are you always wearing other people’s clothes? This isn’t yours.”

Turning his torso to feel the satisfying crack of his spine, Jeonghan hums to the nagging sound of his best friend, nodding and slurring out the rest of his sentence with his back facing the other,  “Yeah, this is Cheol’s.”

A sound of confirmation was heard from the seats behind them as the leader of the group popped his head between the gap of their headrests, fitting it nicely while drowsy doe eyes scanned his boyfriend’s attire. The smile exchanged between the lovers showed the affection they have for one another as Seungcheol smooths the puffy brown of Jeonghan’s messy head of hair.

“Yup, that is definitely mine.” the huskiness of his voice didn’t escape Jeonghan who only grinned wryly at the sight of his love, quickly following up that statement with a question.

“Which one, this one?” he points to the crumpled oversized shirt, “or this one?” the finger moves over to his own smiley face, lips pouting attractively to the eldest.

Before he could watch whatever played out in the end, Joshua swiftly covered his eyes, groaning out loud at the eventual display of affection that was bound to happen between his two friends, he did  _ not _  sign up for this lovey-dovey crap so early in the morning. What he forgot about was the fact that his best friend is an asshole who waited for him to take down his hands before pecking his boyfriend on the lips, the sweet little glint in his eyes never dimming as the eldest ruffles Jeonghan’s hair and retreats back into his seat with an amused laughter, seemingly unable to fully attend to the antics of his lover as the phone in his hand rings yet again.

“Gosh, I swear-” Joshua starts as he drags a palm down his face wearily.  

“But...you don’t” Jeonghan snaps back immediately, cupping his chin and leaning close to the other, not unlike a kitten asking to be praised.  

Looking at the clear skin and soft lines of the (supposed) angel in front of him, Joshua relents, his shoulders relax instinctively but he doesn’t stop without a final remark “Urgh, sometimes okay. Someone, please remind me why I’m still sitting with this incorrigible brat again. ”  

“Hee” was the only gleeful reply Joshua got from said brat while he snuggles close enough to lean onto the shoulder of the other as a sort of peace offering, Jeonghan’s fingers searching for his own to put atop his head, signalling for him to pat him. As he combs the strands of hair out, Joshua feels the other lean into his touch, a smile works its way up his face unknowingly as he watches Jeonghan relax and unwind. Despite all the bickering, the consolation of each other’s warmth has always been something that the best friend duo depended heavily upon.

And when Jeonghan refuses to let go after their standard few minutes of comforting silence, Joshua finally notices the other’s controlled breathing. The sigh he lets out causes another wave of trembles in the body of the other,  _ he must have been pushing himself again. _

Keeping his tone hushed and concerned, Joshua whispers softly, his hand now massaging the tight muscles on Jeonghan’s shoulders, hoping to make him feel a little better. “Dummy, if you’re lonely, you need to tell him.”

At that comment, Joshua receives the face of his best friend again, the impish grin wiped clean, leaving only glassy eyes and a pitiful pout on his lips. “But he has been working really hard for us and the fans…”

That he is. After the mess that happened in Singapore’s concert where the staff were being overly strict on the photo-taking policy, going as far as to block the fans’ mobile devices away from the members even when it was an obvious photo opportunity, Seungcheol has been taking extra care to ensure that their fans were able to take home a piece of memory with them after paying such a high price for their tickets. Since then, he has been regularly calling the management back in Korea and requesting for them to engage event companies that were true professionals, researching extensively into the policies and details. 

The leader has been stretching himself thin for the sake of their team and their fandom, sacrificing his hours of rest for skype meetings with the headquarters only to produce the best quality of performance for everyone involved. And those are all good and admirable but it has also cost the couple a major part of their time, leaving Jeonghan lonely and upset.

As he watches his Best Friend sniffle against his sweater, Joshua can’t help but let out another sigh. It is the third one in a row and he has sadly resigned to age faster because of the streak.

However, he fully understands that as a member of the group and even more so as his partner, Jeonghan was trying to support his lover, giving him the time and space he needs to fulfil his role as the leader. Moreover, it’s not like their leader is careless with his affections for them, if anything, he often goes out of his way to appease his stupid ass of a bestie who’s constantly being a piece of shit.

So perhaps this time, Jeonghan has to wait for a while, and if he needs some tender loving care from him instead of his lover, Joshua will try to be more accommodating to the elder.

 

“Yah, don’t dirty my clothes.”

A sharp smack was delivered to his thigh.

 

Well, he tries.


	3. Give me attention (pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the previous!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE ARE SO MANY CUTE MOMENTS SHOWN RECENTLY, SHOULD I COMPILE EVERYTHING INTO LITTLE DRABBLES, WTF.

“Yes Hyung, I understand, thank you for letting me know. That is all for now, have a good day- I mean night, sorry the time difference is making me a little confused… Ah! Of course, I’ll remember to get that snack for you and Noona, I’ll see you when I’m back Hyung!” hearing the voice of the senior manager cut off from the phone with a pleasant goodbye and well wishes, Seungcheol finally allows himself to slouch into the backrest, a weight lifted off his chest

Getting himself comfortable in the seat, he gave himself a pat on the back for helping to arrange for them to take the business class of this particular airline for the trip or else the members would have had a hard time resting. The first class seats were too far apart and they get bored too quickly without each other (besides Jihoon).

As he hears the snores resounding from his side, Seungcheol turns to look at the sleeping profile of their youngest rapper, whose hands still held on tightly to his phone, undoubtedly used to type new lyrics. Gently, he pried the mobile device out of Hansol’s hands and helped to adjust the jacket over his shoulders so that it covered the younger better.

A quick look at his wristwatch shows that the flight is halfway through, breakfast having been cleared away a few hours before and all the other members in the private cabin peacefully asleep or occupied with something. Straining his neck to survey around the space, Seungcheol spots the china line discussing hushly, probably talking about the variety show they have back home. He squints to see Soonyoung trying and failing at diverging Wonwoo’s attention from his book while Mingyu and Chan slept peacefully side by side. Their calmness contrasts greatly to the chaos happening a few rows back with Seungkwan and Seokmin making a ruckus although he wouldn’t worry about that for long with the way Jihoon was stirring awake some seats away. It was a good decision of their manager-Hyung to put Jihoon near the loudest pair, because in this arrangement they would have to control themselves whether they liked it or not. And he can always trust his pixie producer to throw the scariest fit when he wakes up, something that would ensure the cheeky vocalists from straying too far off.

Speaking about vocalists, Seungcheol is reminded of the angel devil pair seated just in front of him, the only members he wasn’t able to view from his seat. Motivated by curiosity and concern (Jeonghan gets a little funky sometimes and Jisoo can be rather enabling), Seungcheol attempts to take a quick look between the gap he placed his head at earlier, somewhat like a suspicious stalker.

Much to his amazement and eventual horror, he sees his lover lying quietly on the shoulders of his Best Friend on the right. But as he turns to the left, he was met with the latter staring daggers into him like he murdered something.

Seungcheol gulps, the proximity with the LA born idol making the unusually harsh glare from the younger seem a lot more intimidating.. What could he have done to make Jisoo look at him like that?

As if he could read his mind, Jisoo tilts his head down, urging Seungcheol to do the same. When the leader follows the gaze of the other, he notices the tear stains on Jeonghan’s cheeks, the redness around his eyes giving away the fact that he was crying earlier.

Shit. When his Boyfriend who is a person with a strong mind actually breaks down,it doesn’t take much to figure out that he must have fucked up (especially with how Jisoo is looking at him like he disappoint). The leader’s heart aches but he is still clueless as to the whole reason behind Jeonghan’s tears.

Raising his eyebrows at the elder, Jisoo waits for Seungcheol to process the thoughts. He keeps quiet because this isn’t exactly his place to step in even if he is a close Friend and confidant of both parties (on top of the fact that Seungcheol can be as smart as a pile of rocks sometimes). However, that doesn’t mean he can’t do anything about it.

A light cough from the vocalist eventually pulls Seungcheol’s attention away from the angelic features of his lover and his train of thoughts. When their eyes met, Jisoo points to the leader with his free hand and back to himself, signalling the eldest to switch positions with him.

Without as much as a moment of hesitation, Seungcheol agrees easily, the need to personally comfort his beauty intensifying with every passing second. Slowly and quietly, the eldest gets up from his seat and moves in front to stand beside the vocalists row of seats, sliding a hand under his lover’s head to free up Jisoo’s shoulders.

Trying to maneuver themselves without waking up Jeonghan and disturbing anyone else proved to be quite the struggle as Seungcheol and Jisoo proceed to engage in a oddly comical dance that ring fighters do before their matches. By the time the leader is seated beside the sleeping angel, there was already a light sheen of sweat on Jisoo’s forehead.

Thank goodness Jeonghan cried himself to exhaustion earlier or else it would have been rather awkward for him to wake up to Jisoo’s ass in his face.

Before moving back to Seungcheol’s original seat, Jisoo watches over with concern, ending off by mouthing “You better not fuck it up.” to the leader. To which the eldest gulped and nodded.

Although they bicker and fight like cats and dogs, this is still Jeonghan we are talking about. The genuinely kind, oftentimes annoying but overwhelmingly caring Jeonghan, so of course he has to care. The fella forgoes himself for the sake of others all too frequently as it is.

Shaking off the solemn thoughts, Jisoo makes one last silent prayer for them to settle this hiccup quickly, puts on his earphone, gives the snoring rapper beside him a fond ruffle on his head and promptly lies down for a good rest. A warm smile makes a brief appearance on his face as the familiar tune starts.

~한 손에는 커피를 들고 이어폰 한쪽을 꼽고~

He trusts that Seungcheol will take care of this as mindfully as always. After all, he is the only man he acknowledged to be worthy enough for that sensitive prick he calls a Best Friend (on a good day).

With a sturdy arm around the slender frame of his sleeping boyfriend, Seungcheol lets out a pleased little hum. The proximity and closeness he didn’t know he had missed to such an extent finally within reach.

Taking the time to reflect on their interactions (and Jisoo’s warning), Seungcheol realizes the many missed opportunities. Despite working together closely in the period of their world tour, training, eating and travelling together, they were unable to spend proper quality time in each other’s presence, couple moments often interrupted by a Skype call, an important email or a company message.

All because of Seungcheol’s sense of responsibility for the quality of guards at the concert venues. Although it is within his role as a leader to ensure at least that for their fans, this added initiative has definitely been depriving Jeonghan of the warmth and loving touches they used to share more frequently.

Gently tucking the hair of his angel behind his ears, Seungcheol’s guilt slowly becomes a weight that grows heavier in his heart. Suffering was what he had vowed to protect Jeonghan from when they begun this relationship shortly after debut. If he is also a reason for that unhappiness (no matter how mild the level), then something needs to be done immediately to rectify it.

And now that he feels the familiar weight nuzzle in his embrace once again, Seungcheol makes a silent promise to himself to fix the situation and try to find the happy balance between his roles as a leader and as the angel’s lover. He can’t have the love of his life shed silent tears for him anymore, his heart aches too poignantly even as his fingers graze the tear tracks on Jeonghan’s cheekbones.

Call him cliche or whipped if you will but when you’ve experienced the wholehearted affections of Yoon Jeonghan, it is hard to not want to provide the same quality of love for the precious being.

Taking a deep breathe, Jeonghan chooses this moment to wiggle closer into Seungcheol’s chest. Tucking his head into the crook of the elder’s neck like always. This tender movement drew out a deep chuckle from the elder in spite of his heavy heart because even in his unconscious state, Jeonghan still has the ability to heal him.

Tilting his chin down, Seungcheol presses a sweet peck to the younger’s exposed forehead, willing himself to fight against this urge to wake the latter up for a more satisfying kiss. That brief press of lips they shared earlier wasn’t in any way enough for him after all.

Holding that thought, Seungcheol chuckles again. What am I, a lovesick teen? Yoon Jeonghan, you really are something else huh.

Either by divine intervention or from the sheer tremor of Seungcheol’s laugh, Jeonghan stirs in his sleep, perfect brows knitting together as a hand comes up to rub on his closed eyes. Smiling at the sleepyhead tenderly, Seungcheol murmurs out a low “Hey baby” before leaving a kiss on the younger’s fluffy hair. Cute.

His voice hoarse but still soft around the edges, Jeonghan responds, “I thought I’d wake up to you.”

“Mmhmm?” The leader’s eyebrows rose in curiosity.

Mushing his face into the chest of the elder, Jeonghan answers the question in a muffled whisper, “mmm..smells like you.”

At that moment Seungcheol felt like he could kiss Mummy Yoon for birthing such an adorable precious being and bringing this said creature into his arms now, but he can’t do that so he satisfies himself by hugging Jeonghan a little closer, hearing the happy hums of his love.

Not one to hesitate about couple issues Seungcheol starts “Han, when you are more awake, do you want to talk about what’s been happening lately?

As if he could sense the severity of the situation, Seungcheol feels the younger’s eyelashes tickling at his neck. Jeonghan seems to be thinking about it pensively before he pulled away from the elder’s arms, looking up at Seungcheol.

“When I’m more awake, we talk. But for now my precious Leader-nim, we should rest.”

Once he finished the statement, Jeonghan leaves no room for discussion. After cupping Seungcheol’s face to press a quick kiss, the younger sits back and pulls up the arm rest separating them only to intrude even more into Seungcheol’s space, putting his legs across the elder’s thighs and maneuvering the other's sturdy arms such that they wrapped around him snugly.

This, this is the happy space he needs to be at and now that he is back, Jeonghan just wants to enjoy the moment a little while longer. The troublesome things will be settled soon enough anyways, they’ve been through worse and this is nothing.

Laughing at what seems to be a series of Jeonghan’s repressed desires acted out, Seungcheol just shrugs and agrees to his lover’s decision, cuddling the younger properly as they drift back to dreamland in each another’s presence.

* * *

 

Within the four walls of their shared hotel room, Seungcheol repeats what his lover suggested as he bends over to put down their luggage.

“So you are asking me to just hold your hands and stay close by when I talk to the management about the security issue?”

Nodding in all seriousness, Jeonghan responds to the elder’s question sternly before explaining his thoughts from his position by the wall, “I know you can’t stop what you started but that does not mean I can’t be physically present to support you. You can try to schedule your meetings during our rest times so I can be by your side without distracting you too… although a kiss or two wouldn’t hurt.” the coy way he ended this reply made Seungcheol’s heart skip a beat as he slowly stood up to his full height.

Jisoo was right, this really is the most love he can ever hope to receive from someone so thoughtful and kind and he can’t afford to ‘fuck it up’.

“Well?” with his hands folded and hips quirked to the side, Jeonghan was assertive as he was concerned, the little glimmer of nervousness in his body language picked up easily by the approaching leader.

Silencing the doubts of his beauty, when they finally stood face to face, Seungcheol moves to gather the younger in a loving grasp. Holding him close, Seungcheol initiates a kiss to which Jeonghan responded patiently, all sweet motions and endearing exchanges.

“I love you so much.” was the only thing on the elder’s mind when they broke apart, forehead pressed against one another as Seungcheol breathes those words out like a secret they’ve uttered way too many times for it to retain any meaning. But for them, these moments are endless and never less affectionate than the last.

(That is until Jeonghan smugly declares that "I love me too" before his mouth was promptly shut up by the elder again)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know some moments y’all want to be featured, you can send a link to the photo in the comments below!
> 
> Thanks for reading~


End file.
